The use of desktop card processing equipment for processing plastic cards is well known. The processing operation(s) performed on the plastic card by known desktop card processing equipment includes one or more of printing, laminating, magnetic stripe encoding, programming of a chip embedded in the card, card flipping or duplexing, and the like. One example of a desktop card processing machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,972.